Las Cronicas de Narnia y la Nación de Aslan
by Julioxd
Summary: Si tuvieras una oportunidad de volver a Narnia? lo aceptarias ? Es la Historia de Eustace, Luego de su aventura en el Viajero del Alba, Aslan le pide un favor, el cual un enemigo amenazara pronto su nación y solo Eustace puede ayudarlo...
1. Después de la despedida

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes junto con Las Cronicas de Narnia me pertenece si no le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis.

Capitulo I: Después de la despedida

Después de despedirse de sus primos Edmond y Lucy, Eustace escribía todo el tiempo de su aventura en Narnia. Todos los días imaginaba como seria volver a Narnia y como desearía poder contarle a todos de ese mundo mágico pero sabia que lo le creerían.

Luego de 1 mes que sus primos partieron, recibió una carta de Lucy

**_Querido Eustace:_**_**  
><strong>_**_Hola, espero que estés bien. Fue divertido los momentos que pasamos juntos, Edmond les contó a Susan y a Peter lo que paso en Narnia, Susan ya no nos cree mucho pero Peter se fascino con lo que le contamos y te manda muchos saludos. _**_**  
><strong>_**_Un abrazo, Lucy._**

Eustace quedo alegrado que Peter les creyera, ya que es el mayor y probablemente dude, pero no lo hizo.

Al día siguiente pensó que seria buena idea contárselo a su amiga Jill, pero decidió no hacerle pensando que burlaría de él.

En los siguientes meses todo era normal: volvía de clases, hacia su tarea, comía y pasaba el tiempo pensando en su mejor amigo narniano: Reepicheep, quien había estado con el cuando se había convertido en dragón y de sus fantásticas historias...  
>Siempre pensaba que nunca volvería a ver a su amigo, ya que se fue a la Nación de Aslan y nunca más lo vería ya que no sabia si iba a regresar, en otras palabras Narnia solo era un sueño.<p>

En su colegio eran épocas de exámenes finales ya para salir de vacaciones tenia que estudiar bien, ya que el era un alumno ejemplar pero los pensamientos de Narnia no lo dejaban estudiar y para eso siempre escribía en su diario:

-Eustace!...Eustace!-Gritaba su mamá-Deja de escribir en tu cuaderno cosas de esa tal Garnia, Narnea y ponte a estudiar!

-Se dice "Narnia", mamá! y todo lo que dice es verdad...-Dijo Eustace con firmeza-otra cosa es que tu no me creas!

-No me alces la voz, Jovencito-Dijo frunciendo el ceño-dame eso y ponte a estudiar...

Su mamá le quito su diario y se lo llevo. Eustace no pudo estudiar, pensando en lo que le podía pasar a su diario...

Era viernes por la tarde, Eustace estaba emocionado de que solo le quedaba un examen: Historia. Cuanto habría deseado él de que en historia hablen de Narnia, pero solo era un sueño inconcluso.

Después del examen de historia, le entregaron sus notas, estaba feliz porque había aprobado todos. Llegando a casa, su mamá le devolvió su diario, iba a poner todo lo que había pasado esta semana.

Al entrar a su cuarto y encender la luz, noto algo raro en el foco. Al mirar con más detalle se dio cuenta que la luz aumentaba y aumentaba. Explota el foco y se queda a oscuras...

-Hola?, rayos no veo nada-Dijo casi susurrando

-Cálmate Eustace-Dijo una voz grave.

-Qué? Quien esta ahí?-Dudando

-Soy yo, Aslan-Dijo la voz grave y más seria-Te tengo que pedir algo...


	2. El dragón y la anciana

Capitulo II: El Dragón y la anciana

-…..-La voz comenzó a ponerse más seria- Mi Nación será amenazada por un enemigo mortal y necesito ayuda. Por favor te pido que….-la voz comenzó a disminuir, unos ruidos opacaban, ruidos que Eustace reconoció como golpes de espadas.

-Aslan? ASLAN?-Gritaba Eustace

Luego de unos pocos segundos, Su mamá abre la puerta y enciende la luz.

-Eustace, ¿qué estas haciendo a oscuras?-Frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah?...pero….-Dijo sin poder concebir alguna palabra-

-Bueno, ¿Bajaras a desayunar o te quedaras en tu cuarto toda el día?- Dijo la madre interrumpiéndolo.

-Hm… si-Dijo Eustace- Espera, dijiste: ¡ Desayunar?...pero si hace unos minutos era de noche… ¿Como?

-¡Eustace, has estado metido en ese bendito cuarto desde ayer!, no puedo creer que no te hallas dado cuenta-Dijo su madre sorprendida- Ahora baja de una vez para servirte.

Eustace se quedo pensando, ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado horas, si solo habían pasado un par de minutos? Y ¿Qué quería pedirle Aslan?, ¿Un enemigo mortal?, ¿Y Edmond y Lucy?...Son las preguntas que se hacia mientras desayunaba y repasaba que iba hacer ese día.

Los días pasaron y Eustace ya no se preocupaba por lo que paso ese día, hasta casi se le olvidaba. Escucho en las noticias que en las próximas semanas iba a haber muchas lluvias y tormentas y era preferible que todos se quedaran en sus casas.

Y como dijeron, paso. Épocas de lluvia comenzaron a aparecer y los días se volvieron más oscuros y grises. Muchos chicos que salían a jugar ya no se los veía. Todo estaba desolado y callado, solo el sonido de las gotas en el suelo eran el único ruido por la calle.

Un sonido de improviso hizo que Eustace se asustara, No había nadie más que él. El origen del sonido venia del primer piso, así que Eustace decidió bajar…

-¿Hola?...-Dijo asustado-¿Hay alguien hay?

-Hola, Soy yo tu mamá-Dijo la madre sonriendo.

-Pen…pensé que habías salido-balbució Eustace-Debes de avisar que has llegado, me pudiste haber dado un infarto. Además pensé que habías salido con….

-Eustace, no soy tu madre -Interrumpió, Transformándose en un Dragón anaranjado y escamoso -Nunca volverás a Narnia, hasta aquí llego tu viaje. Vas a mor…

-No! Yo volveré a Narnia como sea. Así que te sugiero que te alejes de una vez -Dijo con una voz fuerte, aunque por el fondo tenía temor, ya que el dragón era más grande que él.

-Jajajaja, eres tan predecible -Dijo la bestia -No sabes lo que te aguarda allí, es preferible que no sigas la luz.

-¿La luz? De que me hablas… -Dijo dudando- no entiendo….

-Eustaaaaaaace! -Una voz femenina, bastante conocida para Eustace.

-¿Qué? ¿Jill?-Como menso a preguntar al aire, mientras que el dragón se revolvía volviéndose humo negro hasta formar la figura de una bestia.

-Eustace! Oye, te quedaste dormido -Exclamo la dulce voz

-Ah?, ¿abuelita? -Dijo con los ojos entreabiertos.

-¿Qué te paso hijo?, te vi en el suelo y me preocupo -pregunto la anciana preocupada- Te quedaste dormido, supongo. ¿Tenias una pesadilla?

-Algo así abuela-Pensando en el Dragón y lo que le dijo -Pero… ¿Cómo entro?

-Unas de las cosas que tú no sabes, es que yo siempre tengo la llave -dijo con un tono de gracias, que hasta Eustace se río -bueno, solo quería dejarle esto a tu mamá-le entrego un paquete- ah! y también esto te quería dar a ti –saco de su bolsillo una brújula un poco dañada- toma estoy es para ti, siempre apunta donde hay luz, nunca te falla…

-OH! Yo le digo –dejo el paquete a un lado y comenzó a observar la brújula-bueno, cuídese abue, saludos a mis tíos.

-OK, hijito. Saludos a tu mamá- Abriendo la puerta –No te olvides, cuida la brújula se que te servirá –cerrando la puerta.

Al cerrar la puerta Eustace miro a su alrededor, intentado buscar algún indicio del paradero de la bestia de humo pero no encontró nada. Tenia muchas dudas que rondaban por su cabeza "El dragón, Aslan y Narnia" pero en algo estaba seguro, él tenia que de algún modo ayudar a Aslan y solo tenia un camino para ello: Seguir la luz.


End file.
